Recently, various types of illumination devices using polymer dispersed liquid crystal (hereinafter called “PDLC”) capable of switching a diffusing state of diffusing incident light and a transmitting state of transmitting incident light have been proposed.
In contrast, a display device using PDLC has been required to suppress degradation in display quality.